Come Over
by Agent Gibbs
Summary: They broke up a month ago. And even after everything that they said, they still need each other. "I told you I wouldn't call. Told you I wouldn't care. But baby, climbin' the walls gets me nowhere. I don't think that I can take this bed gettin' any colder. Come over. Come over. Come over. Come over. Come over."
1. Anything To Make A Sound

The words echoed fresh in Tony's head, even a month after Ziva had said them. "_We are through, Tony. There is nothing that will change my mind._"

What he told Ziva as a reply was probably the cruelest thing he had ever told her. "_Fine with me. Don't expect me to call or care anymore, David._"

The worst part was that Ziva and Tony broke up on a Friday, which officially made Friday Tony's least favorite day of the week.

He started muttering to himself, saying "Ziva" over and over again. He grabbed his phone and called her. He had to make it right. Two rings, then straight to voicemail.

'_I turn the TV off to turn it on again, starin' at the blades of the fan as it spins around. I'm countin' every crack; the clock is wide-awake. Talkin' to myself; anything to make a sound._'

"_You have reached Ziva David. Leave a message._"

Tony took a deep breath. His voice started shaking. "Hey, it's me. I know what I said about not calling or caring, but it was a lie. **_I WAS WRONG. I'm sorry._** Come over. Please. Or at least call me. We need to talk. I love you, Ziva. I need you." Click.

Tony hoped that Ziva would get what he was saying. He tossed and turned until his alarm went off at 0400. He hit the 'snooze' button and rolled off his bed, his eyes extremely bloodshot from the tears running down his face since he left Ziva that message.

'_I told you I wouldn't call. Told you I wouldn't care. But baby, climbin' the walls gets me nowhere. I don't think that I can take this bed gettin' any colder. Come over. Come over. Come over. Come over. Come over._'

He figured that he had to go to work, because if he missed one more day, Gibbs would smack him silly.


	2. Easier To Lie To Me Than To Yourself

Coincidentally, Tony got to the Navy Yard at the same time as Ziva. Their eyes met for just a second, and they could both tell that the other one had been up all night crying.

They were both stuck on the elevator together. The situation was made more awkward because nobody else was on the elevator. Then the damn thing broke down between floors. Tony banged his head against a wall and started cursing in Italian.

"I got your message Tony," Ziva whispered. In the elevator, it was just loud enough for Tony to hear.

"What message?"

"Do not lie. I am talking about the message that you left on my phone last night."

"Oh, that."

"So you are doing a complete 360?"

"It's called a complete **_180_**, David. And I already know what you're gonna say."

"What am I going to say?"

"You're gonna say we're done and that I can't make you change your mind."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

'_You can we're done the way you always do. It's easier to lie to me than to yourself._'

Before Tony could snap back at Ziva, the elevator got moving again and dinged at their floor. They both walked off and acted like nothing had happened between them.

Sensing that something was up between his agents, Gibbs tossed Ziva an evidence bag from their latest case. "Take that down to Abby," he ordered.

Ziva nodded, grateful of the chance to get away from Tony. She took off for the elevator, and Tony felt a slap on the back of his head.

"DiNozzo, I have no idea what's going on between you two," Gibbs said, "but you better fix it. Fast."

Tony nodded. "Will do, boss. Once I figure it out."

Ziva stayed in Abby's lab for awhile. She just needed to get away from Tony. Abby was trying to help Ziva get over him, but it wasn't easy.

"Abby, it is not like I am not trying," Ziva said. "I just need some time."

"You and Tony broke up a month ago," Abby replied. "Both of you would have been over anyone else by now."

"I know. But this is just not that easy. Do you want to hear the voicemail that Tony left me?"

"Sure."

_"Hey, it's me. I know what I said about not calling or caring, but it was a lie. _**I WAS WRONG. I'm sorry.**_ Come over. Please. Or at least call me. We need to talk. I love you, Ziva. I need you."_ Click.

Abby was silent for a few seconds. "I never thought I'd say this. Ziva, you and Tony are bad for each other."

"That may be, but we are not good for anyone else. I do not know what to do. Can you give me some advice? Please?"

'_Forget about your friends, you know they're gonna say we're bad for each other. But we ain't good for anyone else._'

"If you still have feelings for Tony, **_you need to tell him before it's too late._** Trust me on this, Ziva. You have to."

"Thank you, Abby." Ziva gave Abby a hug and headed back upstairs. She wasn't sure exactly **_how_** she was going to tell Tony that she still loved him. She got an idea while she was on the elevator. Now she just had to put it together.

As soon as Ziva got back to her desk, she opened her e-mail account and sent one to Tony. After about 15 minutes of typing and editing, she finally had the message that she wanted to send. She sent it and studied Tony out of the corner of her eye.

Tony opened the message and was shocked by what he read.

"_Tony, after what we have gone through this past month, this is going to sound crazy, but... __**I still love you.**__ I cannot stand being without you anymore. We have to stop lying to each other about how we feel._"

Ziva thought the smile Tony's face spoke volumes.

'_I told you I wouldn't call. Told you I wouldn't care. But baby, climbin' the walls gets me nowhere. I don't think that I can take this bed gettin' any colder. Come over. Come over. Come over. Come over. Come over._'


	3. We Don't Have To Miss Each Other

Tony was shocked that Ziva could still love him after everything that happened over the last month. Almost immediately, all of the petty arguments and sleepless nights from the last month just melted away. The angry outbursts and hatred seemed to disappear as he read and the e-mail over and over. He stopped actually doing work and started staring at Ziva.

After two hours of doing nothing, Tony sent Ziva a four-word reply with a time: "_Tonight, at my place. 2100._" He was still smiling when Ziva looked up from her computer. She winked at him and went back to the game she was playing on her computer.

Around 1930, Gibbs finally told the team to go home. Tony and Ziva left acting like they were still mad at each other. That was Ziva's idea, which she pitched to Tony at lunch. He quickly agreed, because he knew that it would throw everyone off, including McGee.

Tony broke every DC traffic law going from the Navy Yard to his apartment. When he got to his apartment, he had about an hour left until Ziva would be there. He acted fast, doing the "90-mph fluff-and-stuff" (Jeff Foxworthy: "Check Your Neck," 1992), throwing stuff into trash bags or his closet. He had half an hour left when he started throwing dinner together. That was done with 5 minutes to spare.

Ziva showed up right on time. Instead of just going in like she used to, she knocked casually, like she was visiting a friend that she hadn't seen in awhile. She was wearing the dress she wore when she first went undercover with Tony, because she knew it would get a rise out of him.

"Hey," Tony said when he opened the door. "You look... Wow. Come in." He stepped aside and let Ziva in. The first thing that he noticed was her butt in that dress.

Ziva stopped a few steps into Tony's place and turned around. She walked up to Tony and started kissing him. "I have missed this," she said.

"Me too," Tony replied, helping Ziva out of her dress and carrying her into his room.

'_We don't have to miss each other. Come over. We don't have to fix each other. Come over. We don't have to say forever. Come over. You don't have to stay forever! Come over!_'

Tony popped Ziva's bra off with one finger as he caressed her body, staring deep into her eyes. He kissed her again as he set her on his bed. He rolled over onto his back, still holding Ziva close. "Do as you want with me," he said, kissing her over and over again.

Ziva smiled evilly, and Tony suddenly wished that he hadn't told Ziva to do whatever she wanted. She started pulling moves that Tony had never seen or heard of in his life.

After half an hour of one of their most explosive lovemaking sessions ever, Ziva lay wrapped in Tony's arms, smiling brighter than she had in awhile. Tony returned Ziva's smile and kissed her again.

'_I told you I wouldn't call. Told you I wouldn't care. But baby, climbin' the walls gets me nowhere. I don't think that I can take this bed gettin' any colder. Come over. Come over. Come over. Come over. Come over._'

"I'm glad you came over."

"I am too."

"So does this mean that we're-?"

"Yes, but we are going to take it slower this time, Tony."

"Fine with me, sweetcheeks. I'm just glad that we can be us again. Gibbs was starting to get suspicious."

"Why was Gibbs suspicious?"

"We weren't acting like **_us_**, Ziva. He knew something was up."

"And now we are back together. We will be 'us' again by Monday."

"Yeah, we will be."

Ziva changed the subject. "Did I tell you what Abby said about us?"

"No. Why? What'd she say?"

"That you and I are bad for each other."

"Well, that may be true. But we're not good for anyone else."

'_Come over. Come over. Come over. Come over. Come over._'

They kissed again and fell asleep in each other's arms. As it was put in _Harold & Kumar Escape from Guantanamo Bay_, "Love, for [them] has been renewed."

'_Come over. Come over. Come over. Come over. Come over._'


End file.
